


A Fool and His Goal

by Nidatoht



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fool's Gold Mirage, I was challenged to write this, Lost treasures, Marble Goddess Wraith, idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidatoht/pseuds/Nidatoht
Summary: Elliot Witt is on a fool's mission to make a bit of coin.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Miraith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Fool and His Goal

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write this based off of a specific piece of Apex fan art from the recent event. I fell in love with the art, however, I don't really feel this piece does it justice. But it does feel nice to write again. Apologies if it feels sloppy.

Dirt crunched beneath Elliot’s boots. He was used to humidity thanks to his homeland, but this was new, and it clung to him, making him sweat. He fanned himself with his hand, but it offered no reprieve. It took some effort to cut through the thick vines in the jungle. He paused, wiping the sweat away with the back of his gloved hand. He grumbled to himself as he shook his empty canteen, trying to ignore the feeling of lightheadedness. 

“Last time I’m ever asking for directions at that port town back there.” He said aloud now, grumpily pushing aside branches and vines. He had been traveling with a group of rapscallion pirates who had been more than happy to get themselves into trouble at every tavern they stopped at. Not that he minded the excitement, but he had heard of a treasure that he could not ignore. He had kept the information close to his chest, and now he was wandering this jungle to get to it, if he did not die from heat exhaustion first. 

He was close, he had to be. He had swindled a map from another treasure hunter some weeks ago during a drunken night of gambling, and he had been following the chance at treasure since then. He knew if he found a goldmine, he could afford to pay the witch doctors to help his aging mother. Or perhaps he could pay someone to find his brothers and father who were lost at sea. 

Elliot paused to catch his breath, he swore he was struggling to breathe, but he had to keep pushing forward. 

As he cleared another set of vines and palms, it made way for packed dirt that went along like some sort of path. Perhaps this was a good sign? 

The trees began to fade away, and dotting the path, pillars of marble had replaced them. He stumbled along, once again moving to wipe the sweat from his brow but finding lack thereof. Yes, this had to be the temple on his map. 

He pushed ahead, he had lost count of the time that had passed, then he saw it. 

A small pool of clear water sparkled in the sun to one side of the clearing, and in the center of it was a small hill. Mossy stone steps ascended it, creating a humble path to what caught his eye in the middle, like a crown jewel. 

She stood atop a marble plinth where moss threatened her beauty, creeping up it like an infection. Yet she stood, seemingly untouched by time. It was a stark difference from the pillars that surrounded them, that had been overtaken by nature. 

The sun shone down on her, accenting the brilliance of the gold and the gentle shades of white and gray of the marble she had been crafted from. Yet he did not find her to be shy or gentle at all. No, she was a warrior. A goddess who could protect whoever worshiped her. 

The scene drew him in, and he found himself climbing the steps towards her. He took slow steps, barely noticing he was truly struggling for oxygen, his lungs barely filling with his short, shallow breaths. He reached the apex and stood before her. His head throbbed, but he could not help but marvel at her features. In fact, he was so enraptured with her that he barely registered as the world around him shifted and spun suddenly. 

Elliot had fainted from the heat. 

* * *

A cool hand touched his cheek and the beard he had grown out over the last few weeks. He was not sure he was in a place where such a cool touch could be felt. But the sensation was so welcomed after what felt like baking in the sun. 

Elliot opened his eyes, and the sun glaring down on his shadowed a face above him. 

“It’s not safe here.” A feminine voice said. It was low, and husky. 

“Wha-?” He asked wearily. He was so tired, but he tried to sit up. 

The motion was enough to send his stomach roiling. He immediately leaned to one side and emptied the contents of his stomach, or lack thereof. The bile burned his throat, and he spat the last of it out. 

He blinked back the tears that had begun to form in his eyes and tried to look at his stranger. 

Then he blinked again. 

It was the Goddess. 

He was certainly dead. 

She angled her head, as if she were listening to something he could not hear. 

“You are not supposed to be here. No one was.” 

He shook his head furiously. “No, I needed this place.” He could feel his throat tightening with emotion as he said it. He was desperate. “There was supposed to be a treasure here.” 

The gilded woman looked at him, her gaze was practically piercing. “There is no treasure here. Just me.” 

“And who are you?” 

She seemed to consider the question and then considered him. He felt vulnerable there as he waited. 

“I was a warrior once. They told stories of my battles. I was a wraith who ended my foes swiftly.” 

“And now you just stand here?” He asked, his eyes flickering to the plinth that now stood empty. 

“It is… quiet here.” 

“What does a statue need quiet for?” When she seemed to glare at him, he quickly added, “I mean, I-I’m sure you’ve got plenty of reasons.” 

“What is your name?” 

“El-Elliot Witt.” 

“Elliot.” If he were in a better state of mind, he might have had goosebumps at his name on her lips. “You are dying.” 

He stammered. “W-wait, what do you mean I’m dying? I can’t possibly be dying, I just got here-”

Her two hands cupped his face and turned his attention towards her, halting him mid-sentence. “You must wake up, Elliot.” She pressed her lips against his forehead, and he swore it felt like one of the gentlest kisses he would ever experience. 

Elliot shut his eyes in response and exhaled deeply, allowing himself to relax. 

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the sun in his face once again. He tried to shade his eyes with his hand and realized that he was closer to the water than he had remembered. Or had he fallen? He quickly moved to kneel at the pool and scooped the water with his hands. He took a drink before glancing towards the marble goddess. There she stood, in all her beauty, power, and grace. Perhaps he had been granted a bit of guidance in his time of need. He gave the clearing another look. No, there was no treasure here, only a personal memory. Perhaps he could tell stories of what he had seen, of how a warrior goddess had saved his life, though, he would need to get to safety first.


End file.
